


Undertale: A New Chapter

by MaryIsNotImaginary



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys thinks ur some cool shit, Asriel finds you endearing, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Flower finds you annoying, Frisk is gone, Goat Mom Is Best Mom, Sans Needs A Hug, Toriel is goat mom, asgore thinks your his daughter, but he doesn't want one from papyrus, but undyne disagrees, cat thing, fucking cat, how do u even do tags, maybe toriel, ok, or any of his friends, or undyne, papyrus is a smog bean, papyrus is mad, so is sans, temmie - Freeform, temmie is an annoying lil shit, undertale - Freeform, until u actually do some cool shit, where the hell is frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryIsNotImaginary/pseuds/MaryIsNotImaginary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is gone.</p>
<p>The Underground is at risk of darker threats than just being reset.</p>
<p>There's no hope.</p>
<p>Or is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frisk Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Basically you're some badass and Temmie is a lil shit and you get sucked into some underground and you're kinda confused for a while, like, why the hell is there some talking flower??? Why is this goat thinking it's your mom?? Idk??? Why can you put your arm through the tall guy whose named after a font's ribcage??? Also beginning is kinda depressing but it becomes okay, no final character death... I think

A soft yellow glow spread around the edges of the velvet curtain engulfing the window. It was bright, but not bright enough to disturb the quiet meeting occurring below at the long oak table. Each chair was plush and of exquisite quality, but none of these beautiful pieces of furniture compare to the throne situated at the end. The arms were sprinkled with jewels and gems, each having carved in a certain emblem to promote the savours of the underground and all the souls lost during the journey.

The room's aura was a mixture of pleasance and anxiety- the latter radiating from the table cantered in the middle of the meeting room. There Asgore sat, King of the underground, sitting in his glorious throne, of which he fit perfectly. His face held a deep frown, showing his age and highlighting the bags under his eyes. Asgore's eyes were fixed on an animated talking Skeleton- a friend, the Great Papyrus. The stress seemed to reach this character too, for even his white form seemed grey. The other organless monster, his brother Sans, a usually carefree creature, appeared to be in distress aswell, as the blue was making an appearance in his hollow eyesocket.

Undyne took her place on the other side of Asgore to Papyrus, her concern showing through the look of dryness that her vibrant blue skin held. She was the one who normally preserved her tough facade at the worst of times, but even she looked overcome with fatigue, though behind her eyes she showed the rage of a thousand burning suns.

The small doctor, Alphys, looked as thought she had cowered away from her partner. Undyne sat ever fierce, but Alphys had her six fingers, looking as though she was praying- and maybe she was. Praying for a goddamn break from all the hard ship they always had to undergo.

To the side of Sans there was Toriel, whose motherliness and caring nature had made the stress take it's toll on her worst of all. The usually tidy and humble looking Toriel had contorted into a dark monster with black lacing her facial features like tear trials. Her eyes had darkened and her robe had shifted to a deep shade of purple due to the pitch black aura her soul was radiating.

As bright and happy as the room looked, it could not mask over the a sense that was left at the table. And as hard as the table's occupants tried, they could not mask over this absence. A small golden flower grew from this seat, however it was concealed and hidden, so the others would not notice. With a heavy breath and an even heavier heart, Asgore spoke:

"Frisk is gone."


	2. A strange feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your filled with fear and another strange emotion you can't quite place...

A puddle splashed around washed out pink wellies. The sounds of London vibrates around the open streets and a bus honked its way down the high street. It was cold, but not cold enough for a coat, which left worn out school girls shivering as they waited for the bus. Not long, just five minutes more. They were never just in five minutes.

The boots moved in a fast pace, not stopping for wandering tourists of pissed off business men or the annoying teens that got in their way. Your eyes flickered around your surroundings, trying to find an escape to this jungle of people and skyscrapers. You weren't used to this many people as you normally were getting home much later than this, but today you had finally quit your dull office job due to a lot of money being inherited through a passed relative. It was unfortunate, but now you could finally get by properly without worrying about bills. Plus you didn't know them well, so the guilt you had didn't equal to much.

The streets became narrower the further you walked, the amount of people rapidly decreasing as you got nearer the housing estates. You had seen your building already, a tall, cream coloured block that was utterly boring and uneventful, a sad metaphor for your own life. It started raining just as you were approaching the glass doors so you picked up your pace, and ran, throwing open the doors upon reaching them and jumping inside. A man, you half recognised as being called 'Terry', hummed quietly while mopping the dirty sparkled floor, it was the kind of glittery floor that was always in a swimming changing room. It wasn't very pretty and whenever you saw it, you wondered why on earth anyone would want it as a floor. You decided you thought too much into it.

You nodded to him when he briefly looked up, getting the action in return and a grateful smile at actually being acknowledged, that put you in a good enough mood to take the stairs. 

Dim lighting overtook the hallway outside your flat door and the doors neighbouring it, however it seemed darker than usual. This dark was coming from behind your door, like your flat was radiating dark. Your face was scrunched up in confusion, and you felt a hand grip your heart as it pumped fear through your veins. Moving your feet slowly, you tried to achieve a determined expression, thinking it would be foolish to stand in the corridor all night. It's not like monsters are real.

Your arm twitched when your hand met the cold metal of the doorknob and you turned it. The door didn't open, you flushed, realising the door was locked and this was not a horror movie. If it was, you would hear something from behind your door and would foolishly check it out. A loud crash came from inside your flat and you sighed deeply. You got the key from your pocket and put it in the lock, turning it and the doorknob. You flickered the light switch on and you blinked as light flooded into the room, gracing you with vision of whatever was lurking. At first, there was nothing you saw that was out of place, apart from a couple books that had been knocked off the shelf, but that was okay, right? Wind, right? You looked around, and saw the window was on the other side of the room and was closed. So maybe not wind?

A buzzing caught your attention and you tensed. This is when the serial killer in a mask jumped out at you and stabbed you 47 times. The buzzing didn't stop or get closer as you anticipated, so you moved to where it was coming from. It was coming from behind the sofa. A blanket that had been taken from your couch was over a vibrating ball, that was the first thing you saw when you leant over and peered over the sofa's back. The ball had two points coming out at the top which rather looked like ears. Your thought then was cat, but you had never seen a cat at this proportion in London. 

You hesitantly reached forward to grab the blanket, but as soon your hand had touched it, the thing leapt out and pounced on you, sending you crashing to the floor with a loud yell. "HOI!!1!1!!!! I'M TEmMie!!!1!!!!"

Your eyes widened considerably and the thing in front of you held cat like features but was definitely not a cat. You had never seen anything like it. It was staring expectantly, as if you were supposed to say something- oh wait, of course it has just introduced itself. "Hey Temmie? I'm Y/N?" You answered, unsure of this weird creature. It hopped off you with excitement and let you get up. 

"What are you?" You asked, taking a step back from the vibrating cat thing, making sure to keep distance in case it turned evil. It seemed unlikely but hey, you knew the world well enough to know the nicest things don't always stay nice. It seemed confused how you couldn't know what it was. "I'm Tem? Tem is Tem and Tem is TEMmIE1!!1!!!!!!"

This thing was weird and you were freaked out but intrigued. How did this thing even get in? Like you said, the windows were closed, the door was locked and you knew of no other way it could have got in. "Yous huMan Nd Tem liks HUMAN!!1!" You nodded slowly in reply and the Tem seemed impressed with itself. You weren't sure what a Tem was, or where it came from, but you quite liked it, even though its language was very strange. It was cute and round and fluffy and you just wanted to cuddle it. You weren't sure whether it would appreciate that or not. 

"Temmie, how did you get in?" You asked, and it started bouncing up and down as the vibrations intensified; you had figured out it vibrated with excitement and it got more intense the more excited it got. Knowing more about the Tem filled you with a strange feeling, and you tried to shake it off. The cat like creature smiled happily as it bounced and started yelling 'Tem show you' over and over and you backed away as it approached. You put your hand up to stop Temmie coming closer, fearful of its intentions though it seemed innocent. Your hand came in contact with its fur.

And then you were falling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youve lost Temmie, Froggit is cute as fresh heck and a surprise from a goat has you tripping balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, see I don't know if I need to say something for like mentions of abuse? If I do, here it is, mentions of abuse? Also, this fic takes places post pacifist but I'll get Papy or someone to explain shit somewhere so everything is kinda not confusing 
> 
> Also also also
> 
>  
> 
> I really love Asriel my dudes

It was pitch black and you briefly wondered if you had died, until you felt your own chest rise and you breathed in what felt like a thick dust. You quickly spluttered and rolled over, coughing out whatever you had breathed in. A yellow powder was on the ground where you had coughed, and you recognised it as pollen. Strange, you thought, until you finally lifted your head and looked at your surroundings.

It seemed you had landed on a conveniently placed bed of golden flowers. You almost called out but you thought better, who knows what was in this seemingly innocent place. This was interesting. You couldn't see much past the flower bed, even though the flowers themselves seemed to be radiating light, except from a single lilac path that didn't seem to be made from any substance you'd ever seen before. It looked smooth and without any imperfection, even footsprints, which must be impossible because you can't have been the only thing down here. Temmie herself had said she came from here.

Speaking of Temmie, you couldn't see the fat fluff ball anywhere, and she was supposed to be showing you whatever the heck this place was. You thought you might've been underground, as there was no sun, and you just felt like you weren't exactly inside. There was also not wind, which was a bit strange, but the air held a calming temperature- not too cold and not too warm. The only thing that could have made it feel nicer was a slight breeze but overall the atmosphere was completely calming.

You took your time checking your body for any injuries, as you didn't want to hurt yourself whenever you decided to get up from this surprisingly comfortable flower bed. You couldn't really see anything on you that was worrying, but a few scrapes and scratches and you felt lucky that was it and not a broken bone. Your chest was vibrating slightly, just as Temmie's was when she was excited, but you didn't feel excited exactly. It was strange, landing on this flower bed and the surroundings, they filled you with- you sighed, you felt as though you should know what on earth you were feeling. It was your body after all. 

Maybe you had died, maybe this was some kind of heaven and hell or maybe the inbetween. The distance you fell was quite a drop, as you couldn't see the edge of where you had fallen from. However, it didn't explain why you were falling in the first place, you were in your living room before here, nowhere near a mountain or cliff. It also didn't explain Temmie. Maybe she was an angel? Or demon? You almost laughed. A creature as soft and fluffy as that weird being could never be a demon. And you thought God might have chose something better than a ungrammatically correct talking cat thing. 

You had to work on your descriptions.

Despite all the question you had about what this place was, and why were you here, you felt an odd sense of belonging. It was as if this place was your home and you were returning, but that was ridiculous, you'd never been here before- and you were sure you'd remember. Maybe it was in a dream, maybe you were dreaming. You sighed, you had no idea, but if you looked around this place, someone might be willing to explain.

You decided better than sitting on the flowers all day(was it day? You had no idea), so you got up from your sitting position and cautiously walked towards the beginning of the path that was taking you away from the safety of the flowers. You didn't want to walk too far incase you had to come back to familiarity of this area if you got scared. You didn't really scare easily, but you felt comforted knowing if the situation came, you had somewhere to maybe restore health rather than put up a fight. Your father had always told you fighting was never the answer, and despite all the disagreements you had with him, you agreed with that. 

You remember the day he had told you that; your mother backhanded him, saying to never speak of such naive rubbish in front of you and then ushered you into your room, and proceeded to yell further at your father. At that time you thought he could have been stronger, could have protected himself, but you now knew better, and you were sorry for both of them. Sorry for your father as he did not think he deserved a better life, and sorry for your mother, as violence was the only way she knew to show love. You felt grateful you knew better than both of them now you had grown, violence is not the answer, and everyone deserves a better life, whether they think they do or not.

Your memory cleared from your mind, and you checked your surroundings for any danger, seeing a bush in the shape of a frog and a shadow that was a little off behind it. You approached cautiously, not wanting to have to run back to the flowers, as you were aware you had walked rather far now. A frog much larger than a regular one jumped out and blocked the way and your eyes widened, but you felt no great need to run. It let out a 'ribbit' and you almost laughed, it was more cute than threatening. You thought about how to handle the situation.

"Your ribbit is sounding exquisitely croaky today, Mr.Froggit," you smiled, and had to hold back a wink. You thought maybe flirting or complimenting the frog might make it less likely to attack you. It seemed to draw back looking confused, but a blush still graced its face, and you really had to stop yourself from pinching it's cute little cheeks. He didn't actually seem to understand what you said but seemed flattered anyway. It hopped away and you carried on walking, but it wasn't long before you came across a small table with cheese on it.

The cheese strangely didn't look off, but it still looked to have been there a long time, as it was stuck to the table when you properly inspected it. A hole in the wall big enough for a mouse made you grin; you felt the feeling coming back. The feeling amplified when you went closer to something that seemed to be a star, but it was far too yellow and too small. You reached down and picked it up, but as soon as you touched it a large black screen appeared in front of you.  
It read "Knowing the mouse might one day leave its hole and get the cheese...Fills you with determination". You gasped, the word 'Determination" struck you in what seemed like your soul and you felt yourself strengthen in defence, which was so amazingly new to you. Below this writing, it had a save button. You wondered how on earth this worked, was it like a videogame? You could save your progress and come back if you died? You did not want to test it out, that's for sure, maybe it was a trick. 

You reached forward and pushed the save button and the screen cleared away, leaving a large face behind it. You felt the scream leave your throat before your brain and even registered what it was that you were screaming about, and you fell to the ground in your shock. The thing seemed to step back in shock and raised its hand up towards you in a show of you misunderstanding it's purposes and you raised your eyebrows when you realised it was a goat. But it wasn't just a goat, it was a goat lady- in a dress. Your surprise turned to slight amusement and cautiousness, but you really were starting to wonder about where the hell you were.

"Please do not be afraid, my child! My name is Toriel, keeper of the ruins, queen of the underground," Herr smile was warm and made you think of home, though it wasn't yours that your mind drifted to. Finally though, some answers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Toriel and foreshadowing a flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one kinda sucks so I'll probably go back and edit it but I wanted to post something

Her hand fit around yours like a fluffy glove and you already felt 10x better than you did when you were walking alone. You hadn't been with her for very long at all, but you already knew Toriel was the kind, sweet, caring figure to look up to you'd been missing your whole life. It was slightly concerning; you were too old to be holding someone's hand, especially someone you'd almost called 'mom' about eight times in the last fifteen minutes. 

You were surprised to see how much taller she was than you, she towered over you like a fluffy lamppost- yet again adding to that feeling you were just a child in her presence. There was a strange sense of comfort behind being a child, you had naivety and innocence, and in your opinion, you thought that a single human child could understand the world better than a thousand philosophers. Toriel had a soft face, full of warmth and compassion and...fluff... It was great. She looked troubled behind her eyes and you felt the urge to ask why, though you knew you had no business asking such an intrusive question. You still had no idea where she was taking you.

The path was smooth, and you didn't feel tired even though you thought you'd never walked as much in your life. You tugged on the goat woman's hand in a such a childish way, you cringed internally at your behaviour. "Toriel, where are we going?" She smiled warmly at you, and any doubt you felt about her kindness was replaced with trust. Toriel seemed the type to put her all into everything, and you knew she had no intention of hurting you, so you asked the question with only curiosity and no fear.

"It's not much further my child," you didn't believe that, "I shall be taking you to my house in the ruins, you'll like it there very much." You were sure you would too. Her mumble made you furrow your eyebrows in her direction as she bitterly cursed a flower. It was so uncharacteristic of the monster you thought that she had temporarily transformed into another person, but you kept her hand in yours, knowing the being she was cursing could not be of the good kind. You somehow trusted her judgement, which was strange as these days you didn't trust many people with anything. You wondered what the 'flower' had done to Toriel to make her act so bitter towards it. It was just a flower, was it not? What could a flower do? You were knew to this world, you weren't exactly sure what anything could do.

Toriel's eyes had glazed over with what seemed  
to be nostalgia and you watched her face in interest. Though peaceful, she appeared to be guarded, but you weren't sure why. The smile that graced her fuzzy face was not fully happy, this long corridor held no obvious things that would trigger memories, but maybe it was just the corridor itself. There were multiple switches on the wall that had already been flipped, with notes stuck next to them that you thought may have been left by Toriel. It made you think of who she could have been leaving the notes for. She didn't stood, and it seemed as though she was avoiding looking at the switches, confirming for you that they triggered memories for her. You desperately wanted to know what memories she was thinking of. 

There was a wall with a doorway that said 'Welcome To The Ruins' on and you strangely did feel immensely welcomed. Toriel came to a halt outside and knelt down in front of you when you turned to ask why she was stopped. She placed a sweet hand on your shoulder and you thought maybe she was rejecting you from  
the comforting home you had been anticipating in being in. Her words spoke otherwise. "My dear child, I hope you were not put off by my strange behaviour in some areas. This place holds many memories for me, both good and bad and someday I will share them with you as I'm hoping you will come to love this place and stay with me,  
"My only concern is a certain monster inside my house. It takes the appearance of a golden flower, and it truly does not mean to be the way it is, but it has no choice, and this is the place where it has the best chance of staying grounded. You'll understand when you come across it, but please do not take anything it says to heart."

Toriel spoke and you nodded along at the appropriate parts of the lecture. You felt comforted and also like you were going to cry. This monster did not know you or your personality but had taken you in as if you were her own and you felt incredibly grateful. She truly was an angel, and you felt in that moment you would have given your soul to repay the kindness she had showed in such a small amount of time. She had shown you more warmth in an hour or two than your mother in her whole life. Instead of speaking, you rushed forward and threw your arms around her, giving her the answer that you wanted to stay and you understood the situation. A simple flower could not bother you too much, right?


End file.
